Moxxie
Moxxie is one of the four main characters in Helluva Boss. He is the assassin and weapons expert of 'Immediate Murder Professionals' (I.M.P), a startup assassination business that carries out it's services in the living world. Appearance Moxxie is a demon who has red skin with white freckles on his cheeks. His white pointy hair leads up to his curvy black and white striped horns. He also has yellow sclera with what seems to be no irises and only slit pupils. Moxxie has a long red thin tail with a quadrilateral at the end. Moxxie's outfit consists of a black coat with red buttons and white cuffs, black pants a white shirt that has a black turtleneck, a large red bow-tie, and fingerless gloves. Personality Moxxie is a cowardly Imp who is easily annoyed and rather clumsy, as he trips over their ritualistic book on the way through the portal to the living world. He is the I.M.P's weapon specialist, he has a vast knowledge of weapons. He is often the most vocal of the employees regarding the company as a whole despite its dysfunctional environment, and is bullied as such. Despite being a murder-for-hire demon, it also seems like he has a problem with unnecessarily killing beyond their targets as Moxxie appears distraught when he believes he almost killed an innocent child and can be seen being consoled in the scene in the hospital. He loves his wife's sadistic tendencies and brutality, as he sings of how it makes his heart skip a beat in "Oh Millie". Relationships Blitzo Blitzo is Moxxie's boss, though often playing straight man to the former's antics. They do not have much of a positive relationship, as Blitzo treats Moxxie like an underling and only briefly acknowledges his presence before skipping to what Blitzo wants to focus on. Moxxie even denies the implication to Blitzo that the four are like a family. He hates it when Blitzo stalks him. Despite all this, he does regard his boss positively a few times. He willingly defended Blitzo when the Bratty Kid roasted him and briefly smiled when he brought him and the others in a group hug and stated that they should handle said kid's assassination in a respectful matter. Millie Millie is Moxxie's wife and co-worker. They have a positive relationship as they are shown cooking dinner together and singing "Oh Millie" to each other in the pilot and almost kissing before being interrupted by Blitzo. Loona Loona is a co-worker of Moxxie's, but it seems they don't get along. With him looking annoyed or angry with her whenever they're on screen together and Loona telling him to "Sit on a dick." He considers her a "Homeless Meth-addict, Blitzo let in charge of the phones". Quotes * "We can't afford a billboard, sir." * "I don't need any reminding, sir, considering you blew most of our salaries on an obnoxious TV ad last week. One that you additionally had paid to run a FULL three hours on a channel nobody watches." * "Why would anyone send me this?" * "We aren't a family, sir. You are the boss, we are the employees." * "WHAT THE?! WHY ARE YOU IN OUR FRIDGE?!" * "I was dreaming my parents were being murdered, but now I'd like to go back to that." * "Are you FUCKING filming us right now?" Trivia * Above Moxxie's nightstand in his bedroom is a framed sheet with a domino mask and a rose pictured on it that says "PAYBILL". This might be an oversight that was supposed to say "PLAYBILL" as masks and roses are common imagery used for theater. * Also, above Moxxie's nightstand is what appears to be a framed vinyl record with a plaque that says "Moxxie". * It seems possible that Moxxie is or was a musician as he: can sing and play guitar, has a framed music award, has an alarm clock with a musical note on it, and his bedroom and living room wallpaper has musical notes on them. **With all the musical imagery, its possible Moxxie's suit is a conductor's suit as it is black, has penguin tails, and has a bow-tie. * There is a large photo of what could possibly be Moxxie and Millie's wedding photo in the meeting room. In it, Moxxie is wearing a white suit, while Millie is wearing a long strapless black dress and has wild hair that goes down past her hips. It appears Blitzo has drawn over the photo in red marker to draw himself hugging them. **This same photo seems to be in their living room although you can only see the bottom half and it doesn't have Blitzo's graffiti. Gallery *Moxxie/Gallery ru:Мокси Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Main characters Category:Characters